One shots PPG
by NikiDaniZ
Summary: Ok aqui les traigo unos one-shots espero les guste
1. Aventura en el futuro

Muchas gracias a los que leen, en realidad... Esto es un proyecto que tenia ideado hace mucho tiempo, no es un summary, espero que les guste y sin mas... LES DEJO LEER!

* * *

La ciudad de Saltadilla, una ciudad llena de colore, alegría, y bondad, pero... Tambien hay villanos que atacan nuestra bella ciudad... Y por eso tenemos a las chicas superpoderosas! Las cuales ya tienen 12 años!

El dia de hoy nuestras adorables heroinas seencuentran luchando contra tras enemigos ya comunes en la ciudad... Los Rowdyruff boys.

-Ven y atrapame si puedes súperñoña! -le grito el chico de ojos carmesí a la líder de las PPG mientras volaba entre los edificios destruyéndolos cada vez que impactada con alguno.

-Para ya! -Le grito con furia la pelirroja.

Y así fue como se desato la pelea-juego de los Rowdy contra las Powerpuff, obviamente nuestras niñas ganaron y los chicos quedaron enterrados literalmente en un cráter de 20 metros de profundidad.

-Eso te enseñara a no meterte con mi cabello - dijo muy molesta Blossom, luego prendió vuelo.

-Tarados -Se burlo Buttercup sacando la lengua y luego marchándose con su hermana.

-Adiós Boomer -Sonrió Bubbles para luego irse.

-adiós Bubbles -Dijo sonriente Boomer, quien recibió un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de Butch.

-Esas superapestosas se las van a ver con nosotros -Dijo macabramente Brick.

-Esto me huele a plan -Dijo sonriente y macabramente Butch, Boomer solo se sobaba la cabeza después del golpe de su "querido hermano".

* * *

**En la residencia Utonio **

-¡Hay no puedo creer lo inmaduros que son! -Grito Blossom con rabia.

-Solo lo dices porque el tarado de tu contraparte insulto tu cabello, ¡A mi el estúpido de Butch me dijo débil! -Grito Buttercup con rabia.

-En realidad... Boomer peleo limpio... -Dijo Bubbles riendo.

-Mira que si eres rara... -Dijo Buttercup con desaprobación.

-¡Chicas bajen que tengo una sorpresa para ustedes!-Grito el profesor Utonio desde su laboratorio.

-¡Si! -Dijeron las tres en coro para luego bajar volando.

* * *

**Afuera en el jardín.**

Tres chicos se encontraban mirando tras una ventanilla que se encontraba en la parte inferior de la casa.

-¿Una sorpresa? -Pregunto el Rubio.

-Dañemosle la fiesta a esas revoltosas -Dijo Brick maliciosamente, luego con sus rayos X derritió el cristal y el y sus hermanos entraron al laboratorio.

* * *

-Chicas, les presento mi nueva maquina del tiempo -Dijo alegre el profesor.

-¿Otra? -Pregunto Buttercup

-Bueno, es que la anterior fue destruida así que la volví a hacer.

-Que bien profesor, podremos ver los dinosaurios. -Dijo entusiasmada Bubbles

-Si, será divertido -Dijo una quinta voz- pero me temo que no podrán, ya que nosotros nos adelantamos.

-¡Los Rowdyruff boys! -Dijeron las tres chicas asombradas.

-¡¿Que hacen en nuestra casa?! -Grito Buttercup.

-Nada... Solo... Divertirnos un poco -Y con eso Brick hizo escupitajo y destruyo varias cosas del laboratorio.

-¡Bubbles lleva al profesor a un lugar seguro! -Le ordeno Blossom -Buttercup y yo sacamos a los Jocosos de casa.

-¡Si! -Dijo Bubbles agarrando al profesor, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Butch la agarro de sus coletas y la tiro contra el armario destruyendo la puerta de este.

-¡Corra profesor! -Grito Blossom mientras estaba encima de Boomer y Buttercup estaba forcejeando contra Butch, el profesor obedeció y salió corriendo por las escaleras, pero Brick le impidio el paso.

-¿A donde va profesor? Si apenas nos estamos divirtiendo -Dijo, pero inmediatamente Blossom llego y agarro a Brick del cabello dándole dos vueltas y arrojándolo contra lo que no debió ser arrojado... La maquina del tiempo.

-¡Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup cuidado! -Grito el profesor, Pero era demasiado tarde... Brick habia caido sobre la palanca que activaba la maquina del tiempo.

"_Cuatro años en el futuro...Encontrado... Destino aceptado"_

El portal se abrió, y Brick callo dentro, Butch empujo a Buttercup al portal, pero ella no se dejo y agarro a Butch de los pies llevándoselo con ella, Bubbles acababa de salir del armario y estaba algo mareada, de repente vio a Buttercup caer en el portal y llevarse a Butch, así que voló para atraparla, pero el portal se la llevo a ella tambien.

-¿Que es esto? -Dijo inocentemente Boomer y curiosamente toco el portal... El tambien fue llevado por este.

-¡Blossom debes seguirlos, es probable que alteren la estructura del espacio tiempo, y tus hermanas no podrán detenerlos solas! -Le dijo el profesor a gritos.

-¡Si profesor! Por favor abra el portal en cuanto pueda -Y con eso Blossom voló dejando su estela rosa y se adentro en el portal, inmediatamente este se cerro y empezó a sacar humo... Estaba descompuesta...

-Por las barbas de Einstein

* * *

**Cuatro años en el futuro -Centro comercial**

-Hay mira eso... ¡Una rebaja! -Grito dando saltitos una rubia de coletas largas.

-Oh por Dios esa ropa esta divina -Dijo la pelirroja que la acompañaba.

-Chicas, aqui traje los refrescos -Hablo una tercera voz, una chica de cabello azabache y ropa verde.

-Gracias Buttercup -Agradecieron ambas tomando sus respectivos resfrescos.

Pero su atención se fijo en tres muchachos que estaban saliendo de una sala de videojuegos.

-Oye viejo este juego esta de lujo -Dijo Complacido el Moreno.

-Hey chicas... -Dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Que Blossom?

-miren... -voltearon a ver y se en concentraron con que los chicos se dirigían hacia ellas.

-Hola lindas ¿Que hay? -Dijo el Pelirrojo dirigiéndose a Blossom.

-Nada... Comprando -Hablo segura y amablemente la ojirosas.

-Que tal -Dijo Boomer

-Bien... -Dijo tontamente Bubbles con cara de enamorada.

De repente empezaron los robos, unos monstruos atacaban la ciudad, y las chicas ni se inmutaban (como mall adventure XDDDD)

-Hey que tal si después vienen con nosotros y vemos una peli -Dijo Butch mirando a Buttercup.

-Claro que s...-Trato de decir, pero un portal se abrió en mitad de elos separando a las contrapartes, por primera vez su atención se fijo en otra cosa...

-AHHHHH! -Grito un niño para luego caer de cara y a los pies de los adolescentes... Era Brick.

-¡Ahhhh! -esta vez los que gritaron fueron dos y era Buttercup que estaba agarrando los pies de Butch -¡Sueltame tarada!

-Ehhhhhhh! -Dos rubios calleron encima de Brick -estoy maread

-¿Estan todos bien? -Pregunto una voz saliendo del portal que luego se cerro, era Blossom.

Hubo silencio, los niños miraron a los adolecentes y los adolescentes a los niños, de repente una pregunta salió al aire.

-¿Quienes son ustedes? -Dijeron los rubios hombres al mismo tiempo.

(n/a: para no confundirnos, los adolescentes hablaran con letra cursiva)

-_¡Un momento! -dijo Blossom -Nosotras teníamos esa apariencia a los... ¡Ustedes son...!_

_-_Si, somos ustedes -Dijo Brick al notar el nerviosismo de Blossom -Y ahora... ¡Quitenseme de encima! -y arrojo a los rubios lejos.

Cada niño miro a su figura adolecente, se quedaron mudos, cuando entonces...

_-Y bien lindas -Dijo Brick, los adolescentes ignoraron a los niños -¿Vienen a ver la peli?_

_-_¡¿QUE?! -Gritaron los seis.

_-Claro que si -Dijo sensualmente Blossom._

_-Que bien -Dijo Boomer sonriéndole a Bubbles y luego le mostró su brazo -vamos_

_-Si -y Bubbles agarro el braso de Boomer._

-¡¿QUE?! -Gritaron los rubios, e inmediatamente volaron hasta los adolescentes y los separaron.

-¿Que estan locos? -Pregunto Brick llamando la atención de todos -¡Son las olorosas!

-¡los idiotas! -Dijo Buttercup

-Somos enemigos!-Grito Boomer.

-Y yo no tomaría del braso a Boomer... ¿A caso sabes cual fue la ultima vez que se labo el braso? -Dijo Blossom

_-Mmm... -Pensó Blossom -no creo que venga nada de mal en pasar un tiempo con los chicos,las peleas son tan superficiales._

_-Si, nunca se gana nada si peleamos entre nosotros -Dijo Brick._

_-AdEmas yo me baño todos los días -Dijo Boomer_

_-Las peleas son muy anticuadas -Hablo Buttercup_

-Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh -termino tintando una mujer por culpa de un monstruo.

-¡SI VEN USTEDES SON LAS SUPERBOBAS! -Grito Boomer dirigiéndose a las adolescentes, en especial a Bubbles.

-¡Ustedes dejen de estar coqueteando y salven el estúpido dia! -Grito Brick a la adolescente Blossom.

-o acaso son débiles? -las tentó Butch, o mejor dicho tentó a Buttercup adolecente a quien se le rompió algo dentro de su cabeza al escuchar esas palabras provenientes de Butch... Su cordura.

_-¡¿a quien llamas débiles mocoso desquiciado?! -Grito con todas sus fuerzas las dos Buttercup -¡Te mostrare que voy a acabar a ese estúpido mostruo yo sola!_

_-¡Buttercup! -Gritaron sus dos hermanas pero ya era tarde, Buttercup habia volado hacia el mostruo y empezó a golpearlo con furia, al final el monstruo perdió._

_-Que chica -Dijo asombrado Butch, eso irrito a Buttercup niña._

_-_TU! -Grito -¡TU QUIEN DIABLOS ERES DIME!

_-Butch_

-¡NO ME DIGAS BUTCH Y YA! ¡ERES UN ROWDY, EL MAS FUERTE Y ESTÚPIDO, TARADO, IMBESIL, BUENO PARA NADA, ZOPENCO, TARADO, OLOROSO, APESTOSO Y ASQUEROSO INSUFRIBLE DE LOS TRES Y SE SUPONE QUE NOS DESTESTAS ME ENTIENDES COBARDE!

_-¡oye apestosa a mi no me insultas! -Grito Butch mientras que el Butch niño se sentía alargado._

_-¡Hey que no se te olvide que esa soy yo! -Grito la furiosa Buttercup_

_-¡¿QUIERES PELEAR NENA?! -Grito como respuesta._

_-oh oh -dijeron las dos hermanas de la morena_

_-¿Me llamaste NENA?! -Se lanzo Buttercup contra Butch y luego esa pelea se extendió al cielo._

_-Pero que... -De repente Blossom (niña) agarro la gorra de Brick (adolescente) -¡DEVUELVEMELA!_

-Oh... TU CÁLLATE! -Le grito -ERES EL LÍDER DE LOS ROWDY Y SE SUPONE QUE DEBES DAR EJEMPLO! Eres ambicioso, pero a la vez tomas las peleas como un juego y disfrutas de ellas... ¡¿QUE CLASE DE ROWDY LE COQUETEA A SU OPONENTE?!

-Y eso va para ti tambien -Dijo Brick a Blossom (adolescente) -Eres un fiasco de líder_._

_-¡OYE QUIEN TE CREES SEMÁFORO ANDANTE/FRACASADA?! -Gritaron los rojos a la vez, Brick (niño rápidamente aprovecho la situación y el chicle que Brick (adolescente) se lo pego en el cabello a la Blossom adolescente._

_-MI CABELLO -Grito Blossom _

_-DAME MI GORRA -Grito Brick_

_-Mi cabello es mas importante que tu gorra -Dijo Blossom mientras tomaba la gorra que tenía Blossom (niña) y se la ponía ocultando el chicle._

_-Dámela fracasada! -Grito Brick_

_-Oblígame semáforo andante! -Y así empezó una pelea de palabras como "oligrofrenico" y "disléxica" y esa pelea se extendió al cielo, donde acompañaron a sus otros hermanos en la lucha._

_-¿Aun quieres ir al cine? -Pregunto sensualmente Boomer, pero Bubbles niña se soltó a llorar. -P... Pero que te pasa?_

-TU NO ERES BOOMER, EL NO ACTÚA DE ESA FORMA TAN HORRIBLE! -Siguió llorando, Boomer (niño) trato de consolarla, pero alverla llorar y ver la desesperación de el Boomer adolescente se puso de mal humor.

-ELLA TIENE RAZON TU NO ERES YO! -Grito, Bubbles (adolescente y niña) miraron a los Boomers -YO NO SOY TAN... TAN... TAN BABOSO!

Después de eso Bubbles sonrió, y la Bubbles adolescente miro fijamente a Boomer el de su edad.

_-Esta en lo cierto, si no actuaras así me pondría menos nerviosa -Dijo finalmente, y Boomer cedió, se empezó a poner muy nervioso._

_-P...perdon -Dijo aun nervioso -¿Aun quieres ver la pelicula... Con migo?_

_-SI! -era la primera vez que Bubbles gritaba tan dinámicamente frente a Boomer, los dos se fueron al cine dejando a sus hermanos con sus problemaS._

Los dos niños rubios sonrieron con complicidad y comenzaron a reír, por contrario, Blossom estaba mas tranquila al ver que las cosas volvieron a la normalidad y Brick estaba comiendo unos dulces que le robo a su yo de este tiempo y de vez en cuando le daba un dulce a Blossom, Butch y Buttercup peleaban, todo normal.

-Menos mal ya esta pesadilla se arreglo -dijo Brick a Blossom despreocupadamente.

-Si, seria raro si saliéramos... -Le dio la razón y tomo un dulce.

**mientras tanto... Arriba**

la pelea no era muy feroz, pero las dos hermanas si aprovecharon el pelar con sus contraparte para tambien derrotar los monstruos que no habian derrotado porsui selección de ser pacifistas, al final ganaron las PPG. Y los dos RRB estaban exhaustos en el suelo.

_-Hace mucho no me divertía así -Confeso Butch riente._

_-lo mismo digo -Dijo Brick, y en ese momento bajaron las PPG. -Hola apestosas -Dijo sonriente._

_-No puedo creer que halla dejado de pelear por ser pacifista, ¡Que bien se siente volver! -Dijo Buttercup poniendo un semblante de maldad que no ponía desde hace mucho tiempo._

_-Por primera vez tienes razón -Blossom volvió a ser un poco testaruda._

_-Y bien patosas -Dijo Brick levantándose -¿Aun vienen al cine?_

_-si, después de todo ya tenemos las estradas -Dijo Butch con indiferencia_

_-¿Por que no? -Se dijeron las dos._

_-Pero no roben nada -Dijo Blossom con semblante serio._

_-Bien rosadita_

_-Y paguen los boletos -Dijo Buttercup molesta._

_-Pero... -Hiban a reprochar pero las dos habian formado una esfera cada una de su respectivo color -¿Segundo round?_

_-Fight -Dijeron las dos y empezaron a pelear de nuevo._

* * *

y al final... El portal se volvió a abrir, los chicos y las chicas al llegar de nuevo a su epoca se dieron cuenta que eran felices con la relación enemigoamistosa que tenían, el profesor al ver a los Rowdy salir del portal se altero un poco, pero algo extraño paso cuando salieron.

-Brick vamos a jugar ajedrez? -Pregunto Blossom

-Si, ya estaba aburrido -Y subieron a la habitación que aun compartía con sus dos hermanas.

-Hola profesor -Dijeron amablemente los rubios -iremos a la escuela ya que Boomer quiere conocer a la señorita Keani, hasta luego.

Y por ultimo los verdes...

-Te digo que te ganare en ese videojuego -Dijo Buttercup

-sueña con eso... -Le respondió Butch y luego se fueron a jugar con la consola.

-p...pero que paso en el futuro? -pregunto en shock el profesor.

Después de todo... Todos estaban en deuda unos con otros ya que... Se recordaron mutuamente quienes son ellos y estaban agradecidos de que sus contrapartes se conocieran tan bien...Después de todo... Tendrían mas tiempo para conocesen mas ya que Boomer no solo Hiba a conocer a la señorita Keani, sino a matricularse el y sus hermanos...

* * *

Meresco comentarios? XD


	2. Frío

Hola, soy Brick el líder de los RowdyRuff boys, ya han pasado 10 años desde nuestra creación, ahora vivimos yo y mis hermanos con ese simio tonto de Mojo, a la larga es obvio que es nuestro padre y toda la cosa, además... Es posible que lo hallamos empezado a valorar. ¿Que paso con Him? ... Ese afeminado nos tenía artos, lo dejamos a su suerte, nos pidió volver, y hasta nos hizo una propuesta de aumentar nuestros poderes para superar y acabar a las superbobas, la rechazamos... Derrotarlas no es nuestra vida... O por lo menos no completa, sirven de diversión de ves en cuando.

Con el paso del tiempo, mis hermanos y yo hemos cambiado mucho, cambiamos nuestras ropas por unas mas adecuadas a nuestra edad de 16 años, aun conservo me largo cabello, pero tambien cambiamos en nuestras actitudes, Butch se a vuelto mas pervertido y narcista; Boomer a dejado de ser tan estúpido, ahora es mucho mas maduro, pero no tanto, aun sigue siendo un tarado y yo... Se podría decir que de los tres yo soy el que mas a cambiado, ahora soy mas frío, y no me importan ya las cosas, no muestro emociones como antes... No me importa reconocerlo... Ya no me importa lo que digan de mi.

El dia de hoy vamos a la escuela, por cosas de la vida nos toco con las olorosas, que ironico, ahora se supone que nosotros somos su mayor problema, peleamos fuertemente en las calles, pero... Este año que ingresamos no nos ponen problema en la escuela, nuestro primer año estudiando con las polvorosas y a decir verdad no ha sido tan fastidiosas.

_8 de Abril - cuatro meses de haber entrado a clases._

-Buenos días alumnos, siéntense... -hablo la maestra de física que entro al salón, además de maestra de física también es nuestra titular la anciana esa -Vamos a re acomodar los puestos, ya que el presupuesto de la escuela a sido bajo y se a agregado una nueva aula a la escuela, los asientos serán removidos y se tendrán que hacer de a dos...

Genial, tienen dinero para hacer un nuevo aula, pero no para ponerles sillas, que estúpidos.

-Ahora pasemos a lista y de acuerdo con los códigos saldrá a azar su compañe... -La anciana no sabe cerrar la boca, pero no me puedo quejar, es una de las áreas en la que mejor me va, de repente una bola se papel golpeo mi cabeza, desdoble y era un mensaje... De Butch...

-"Viejo, ayúdame, mira quien me toco como compañera"

Voltee a verlo, y esa escena fue algo sorpresiva para mi, pero como se costumbre no lo exprese, a Butch le toco con la verdecita marimacho, creo que se llama Buttercup, no me importa en lo mas mínimo su nombre, aunque... No negare que me agrado ver que alguien por fin podría detener al narcista de mi hermano... Pero en fin, soy su hermano mayor, y de alguna forma le debo ayudar.

"Se positivo, podrás molestarla mas tiempo" -Volví a lanzar el papel, y vi como su cara se ilumino al leer el mensaje, luego hizo una risa macabra... Ayude después de todo.

Boomer, le toco con la rubia oxigenada, el no protesto, solamente se sonrieron nerviosos mutuamente... Me da asco.

-Hey, muévete a un lado por favor - Escuche a alguien hablarme, tenía una silla, y al parecer habian agrado una mesa a mi escritorio, cruel vida, de los 48 alumnos del salón, me toco con...

-Señor Jojo, dele campo a la señorita Utonio -Hablo la maestra, de mala gana como siempre me moví a un lado y la rosadita se sentó sin darme mucha atención, y así se pasaron las clases.

_Tercera hora - Matematicas._

Llego el maestro y nos puso unas ecuaciones para resolver, curiosamente con nuestro compañero de mesa, a decir verdad la rosadita no es tan mala en estas cosas, terminamos mas pronto de lo esperado las primeras, ahora hacemos el trabajo individual del libro.

-Hey... -Me llamo en susurro.

-Que sucede? -Pregunte sin dejar de ver mi libro, no le preste mucha importancia.

-¿Que te pasa? -Me dijo...

-De que hablas -le dije fríamente sin verla.

-¿Por que tan...?

-_alumnos, el dia de hoy se suspenden las clases ya que es el festival del cumpleaños del alcalde._

Esa voz sonó por el megáfono de cada salón, el maestro nos dejo tarea para realizarla en grupo tambien. Me Levante, no era necesario acordar con la rosadita la tarea, nuestros resultados serian iguales de todos modos.

* * *

**En la casa de mojo**

Me recosté en mi cama, Butch fue a terminar el trabajo en casa de las tontas y Boomer con la oxigenada en la biblioteca, ya termine la tarea, y Mojo esta preparando la cena, hay veces que me da la impresión que es mejor ama de casa que villano...

~DIN DON~

Fue el timbre, Mojo abrió, y yo cerré mis ojos para relajarme.

-¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?!

El estúpido mono grito por toda la casa, el estruendo fue tan grande que me caí de mi cama, con rabia baje a reclamarle, y lo único que vi fue el gritando en la puerta al recién llegado.

-¿Que hace una poderosa en mi casa? Se supone que los enemigos no vienen a las casas de sus oponentes, esto es una falta de consideración a mi Mojo Jojo que yo nunca he visitado ni visitare su casa ya que yo Mojo Jojo aun tengo dignidad y mi dignidad no se quebranta y...

-Mojo, cálmate, necesito a mi contraparte para hacer una actividad de la escuela -Dijo esa fastidiosa PPG, no creo que halla sido para eso, ya que estuvieron fáciles las ecuaciones.

-Por fin llegas -Dije confundiendo a Mojo, si ella estaba jugando con migo, ¿Por que no seguile el juego para después hacer trampa? -Nos vamos.

Nos fuimos dejando a Mojo en estado de shock,volamos hasta un parque que quedaba un poco apartado, pero habian uno que otro niño jugando, me acomode en un columpio y la rosada en otro.

-Ve al grano -Dije cansado de tanto silencio -¿Para que me llamaste?

Parece que se molesto ya que se levanto del columpio con rapidez dandome la espalda y luego se giro -¿Quien eres tu? y ¿Que has hecho con Brick?

Eso si que me sorprendió, no estaba en la obligación de demostrarlo, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que me llamo por mi nombre, o... Eso creo.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Ya se te quemaron las neuronas que tenias? -Bueno... Esta ves ser frío parecia ser un problema por primera vez.

-Ya te lo dije... Tu no eres Brick. -Dijo determinada.

-Entonces quien se supone que soy... No seas estúpida y deja de preguntar incoherencias.

-No eres Brick.

-Si lo soy, y no tengo por que mantener esta conversación -Me Levante dejándola sola y empece a camina.

-¡BRICK...! -La escuche gritar, pare en seco, estaba a unos metros de mi y yo le estaba dando la espalda, escuche como se giro para verme, o por lo menos dirigirse a mi -¡.. EL LÍDER DE LOS ROWDY, UN CHICO APESTOSO Y MANIPULADOR, MOLESTO Y HASTA FASTIDIOSO, DISFRUTA CON LA PELEA Y SIEMPRE TIENE UNA ESTÚPIDA SONRISA CADA VEZ QUE ME VE DERROTADA! -Grito con rabia -ESE IDIOTA QUE SIEMPRE ME CAUSA PROBLEMAS, ME MOLESTA, Y ES EL PRIMERO QUE ME DA UNA PELEA DE VERDAD!

Creo que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-el... MI CONTRAPARTE, ¡¿DONDE ESTA?!

-Hmp- Me voltee, y la pude ver con una mirada desafiante -Cambie, y creo que mejor... - me dispuse a irme pero volvió a gritarme.

-MENTIRA! -Me grito - Brick es el primero que me dio una pelea de verdad, y tu no puedes ni tocarme en una batalla, ni siquiera hacerme cosquillas. ¿Te digo el porque? -Hasta yo quería escucharlo, porque por mas que lo odie... Ella dice la verdad, ya no la puedo ni tocar con mis tácticas. -Porque te lo tomas en serio de una forma fria...

No entendí.

-Brick siempre jugaba cuando peleaba con migo, por eso sus movimientos eran difíciles de calcular -Empieso a entender -Y tu que eres frío y piensas evaluadamente cada moviento te olvidas del objetivo de los golpes.

-¿Que es lo que intentas decirme? -Le pregunte, por fin mi atención era completa hacia ella, y vi sus ojos rosados llenos de tristeza y decepción.

-Que por ser frío y serio, te pierdes de las mejores cosas de la vida, ¿Cual fue la ultima vez que sonreíste o te divertiste? ... -odio decirlo... Hace mucho tiempo -esto es todo -Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a volar.

-¿Por que te importa tanto lo que haga o deje de hacer? -pregunte algo molesto, ella estaba dándome la espalda ahora.

Giro lentamente su cabeza, y pude ver el sol detrás de ella, me sonrió con lastima y calidez -Porque el es mi inspiración.

Sin mas se fue dejando su estela rosada, y termine uniéndome en mis pensamientos, ¿Tan lejos habia llegado esto? Pensé que si quería proteger a mis hermanos y ser mas fuerte tenía que olvídame de los sentimientos y centrarme en la neutralidad... Pero si aparte mis sentimientos... ¿Que es esta sensación en mi pecho? Parece que la frialdad solo me volvió mas débil... Blossom tiene razón... Me estoy perdiendo de muchas cosas...

* * *

**Casa de mojo - 8:00 pm**

Llegue pensativo, me recosté en el sillón de la sala, y de repente mis dos hermanos entraron peleando.

-¿Que pasa? -Pregunte viéndolos rodar por el suelo.

-¡Que al estúpido de Boomer le gusta la oxigenada! -Grito Butch encima de Boomer.

-¡ES MENTIRA CÁLLATE! -Dijo Boomer molesto y se lanzo sobre Butch de nuevo.

-Por favor que idiotes de pelea -Dije desinteresado.

Sentí quedos miradas malvadas se posaban sobre mi -¿Que miran tengo monos en la cara o que?

Se lanzaron en contra mia, terminamos peleando los tres, Mojo nos hecho de la casa hasta que termináramos de pelear, y en conclusión... Los tres terminamos en un hoyo de cinco metros de profundidad, nos quedamos mirando el cielo nocturno con unos raspones, luego nos soltamos a reír a carcajadas.

Mis dos hermanos pararon de reír al escucharme, luego me miraron extrañados, casi no puedo pero pare de reír -¿Que? -Les dije ingenuamente, mi voz sonó algo... ¿Tierna?

-Nada -Dijo BuTch con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenido otra vez hermano -Dijo Boomer una mana amplia sonrisa.

-Gracias -solo pude decir, este momento lo estaba disfrutando, empezamos a hacer escupitajo, le di a unos edificios, que luego Calleron... Morimos de risa. Butch le dio a la escuela... El se sintió feliz.

Y Boomer, el gran Boomer que se resbalo y le dio a Butch directamente, casi me recuerda a esa chiquilla rubia, ellos dos si que saben escupir. Butch se levanto mareado, y luego los tres volvimos a reír, volvimos a casa y dormimos... No sin antes hacerle una broma a Mojo, que bien se siente volver.

* * *

**En la escuela - La hora de descanso **

pude ver a la rosadita al otro lado de la cancha leyendo un libro, se veía deprimida, je... Hasta casi me siento triste por ella... ¿Que? ... Nah... No me siento culpable... ¿O si? ... Sea lo que sea... Yo me encargare de hacerle saber que estoy de vuelta.

-Hola -me senté a su lado

-hola -no despego sus ojos del libro.

-Te quería preguntar algo...

-¿Que? -Ahora ella era la fria... ¡no entiendo a las mujeres!

-¿Que es lo que admirabas de mi?

Suspiro y cerro su libro, luego me miro -Yo nunca podré ser como tu, te envidio porque juegas peleando, no te tomabas las cosas en serio, jugabas, y cuando las tomabas en serio lo hacías de una forma divertida, y sacabas buenos resultados... Te divertías y... E alguna forma al pelear con tigo... Y tu divirtiéndote... Me divertía tambien... ¿Eso contesta tu pregunta?

-Mmm... Si... -Dije orgulloso, luego trate de ser frío para lo siguiente. -Aun tengo otra pregunta.

-¿Que?

Por dios si no rio moriré de las ganas y explotare -¿Te gustaría tener el honor de ser mi novia?

-¡¿Q...QUE?!-Se puso roja como un tomate y yo revente en risa.

Me miro con rabia, pero luego me sonrió, por alguna razón me gusto verla reír, después de un minuto los dos estabamos riendo a carcajadas. Pare con una lagrima en mi ojo, y con una sonrisa maliciosa me Levante y empece a caminar, me gire y ella meestaba observando curiosa.

-Eh vuelto, y al hacerlo tus peleas ya no serán sencillas.

-Eso espero... O mejor dicho... Eso es lo que estaba esperando...


	3. Peleas y lluvia

"**Peleas y Lluvia"**

**~...~**

-Tonto Brick ¿Quién lo necesita? –Bufó molesto el chico de cabellos azabaches arrastrando sus pies por el pavimento. –Idiota de Boomer que siempre lo respalda.

El tiempo era nublado, parecía que iba a llover, ya se escuchaban unos truenos y las personas corrían a refugiarse de la lluvia venidera. Pero en cambio… uno de los tres delincuentes más buscados en la ciudad y perseguidos por las heroínas locales hace más de siete años caminaba molesto bajo la lluvia sin rumbo alguno.

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde la pelea, aun sentía la cólera en su corazón y el calor de la ira en su cabeza por la estúpida pelea entre él y el líder.

-¡¿QUÍEN NECESITA A ESE PAR DE IDIOTAS?! –Grito golpeando un árbol, el impacto hizo que este se callera. Miro a su alrededor furioso para evitar los chismes de las personas, pero estaba solo, sin darse cuenta había llegado al parque y las gotas de lluvia mojaban completamente su rostro. –La culpa es de Brick.

Después de eso se levantó la vista con el seño fruncido. –Nunca lo escogimos como líder ¿Quién se cree que es para mandarnos? ¡¿MI HERMANO O NO LO VOY A…!

-Valla, valla, valla ¿Qué tenemos aquí? El rey de los idiotas gritándose a sí mismo. –Reconoció inmediatamente esa voz burlona, en realidad, la reconocería en cualquier parte de la faz de la tierra.

-No estoy de humor verdecita. –Le dijo con rabia, pudo verla por el rabillo del ojo.

Tenia puestas unas botas para lluvia negras, unos jeans, una camisa manga larga a cuadros verde, en cima tenia puesta una chaqueta abierta color negro y sostenía un paraguas verde con estrellas negras.

-¿Qué te paso ahora? ¿Peleaste con el espejo? –Parecía que por su burlón tono de voz estaba disfrutando de su desgracia.

-En realidad fue con los desagradecidos de mis hermanos. –Susurro entre dientes.

-¿Qué? –Ese tonó ya no era burlesco, sino confundido y suave… ¿acaso le había escuchado?

-Nada imitación de mujer. –Dijo aún entre dientes. –Es más, no deberías hablar con el enemigo. –Lo último lo escupió literalmente, se giro dándole la espalda a la morena y se fue del parque volando dejando su estela verde oscuro.

Aterrizó en un barrio de los suburbios al recordar que si volaba un trueno podría impactarle, aunque era lo único que faltaba. Caminaba como si nada con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros, la lluvia aun lo mojaba y era probable que le diera una pulmonía, pero ya nada de eso le importa, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas y pensamientos, y la lluvia le ayudaba a eso.

De repente sintió que la lluvia dejaba de rozarle el rostro, y en su espalda ya no sentía el agua deslizándose desde las nubes, miro a su alrededor… aun llovía. Miro a su izquierda, allí se encontraba caminando la morena de antes cubriendo a ambos con su amplio paraguas mirando al frente sin dirigirle la palabra.

-Te resfriaras. –Dijo son simpleza antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo.

-¿Te preocupas por el enemigo? –Pregunto deteniendo el caminar, al dejar de sentir que la seguían ella también paró.

-No te importa. –Le respondió encogiéndose de hombros. –Ahora sí, explícame que pasó con tus hermanos, Butch.

Butch abrió los ojos más de lo normal, quedo paralizado, no sabia si era por el hecho que lo había llamado por su nombre sin poner un insulto después de este o porque tocó el tema que deseaba olvida, y lo peor de todo… con madurez en sus palabras.

Bajó su cabeza y frunció el seño, no estaba en obligación de responderle, tampoco debía ya que eran rivales desde niños, pero…

-Peleamos. -…Necesitaba desahogarse. –En la última pelea contra ustedes, tú desviaste unos de mis ataques y termino golpeando a Brick.

-Lo recuerdo. –Dijo a oji-verde. –Fue la pelea de la semana anterior ¿no es así? –El asintió con la cabeza. –Después de eso se retiraron… con razón las cosas estaban tan tranquilas desde entonces.

-Si, cuando recobró el conocimiento me culpo de todo, peleamos… Boomer estaba muy asustado mientras que nos gritábamos cosas espantosas, terminamos incluyéndolo en la pelea y él se quedo en shock… no sabia que decir. –Soltó una pequeña risa sin ganas. –Estaba tan furioso que termine yéndome.

Su acompañante suspiro, esa escena ya la conocía. –Es normal las peleas entre hermanos. Bombón y yo discutimos TODO el tiempo, pero siempre terminamos pidiendo perdón y perdonándonos.

-Veo que no conoces a Brick el jamás…

-No me interrumpas. –le dijo molesta, luego prosiguió. –Pero sea cual sea la discusión nunca metan a la nenita…

-Boomer… -Le corrigió.

-Eso, no metan a Boomer en sus discusiones, un día explotará, y se irá. –Dijo con sencillez al recordar que en una de las peleas de Bombón y ella, Burbuja escapó y no la vieron en dos días. –Solo… espera. –Terminó con una sonrisa.

-Dudo mucho que Brick se disculpe en mucho tiempo. Y no pienso volver a casa, y mucho menos ir con ese simio fracasado. –Le dijo irónicamente.

-Quédate en mi casa y deja de comportarte como princesa. –Le dijo tranquila. –Bombón y Burbuja entenderán y el profesor esta de viaje y no vuelve hasta dentro de tres meses.

Butch no se sentía muy seguro que ese sea un buen plan. –No creo que…

-¡Bien! –Dijo juguetona. –duerme en el parque. –Y se puso en marcha de nuevo.

-Está bien. –Dijo Butch vencido mientras trataba de seguirle el paso.

-Bien… te quedaras en el cuarto de huéspedes y nada de fiestas ni groserías. –Volteó a ver al azabache con una ceja arqueada esperando que le reprochara algo, pero el solamente asentía a las condiciones.

-Bueno, pero… ¿tengo que pagar? –Pregunto siendo esa su única duda, la azabache soltó una pequeña risa que la hizo lucir adorable a los ojos de Butch, inmediatamente alejó esos pensamientos sacudiendo su cabeza.

-No. –Le dijo aun sonriente. –Eres tan idiota que de seguro que robarías el dinero para pagar el hospedaje… la casa invita. –Luego le giño el ojo, haciendo que el calor le subiera a la cabeza y un tono rosado liviano se posara en sus mejillas.

Paró de caminar.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto la chica al sentir que ya no le seguían, iba a lanzar un insulto como _"Sabia que eras un idiota, pero el que olvides caminar es demasiado"_ para divertirse, pero nunca espero la siguiente escena.

La sombrilla negra voló, y la azabache era abrasada por primera vez por una persona ajena a su familia, Butch solamente se acercó a su oído mientras la abrasaba y susurro un inaudible. –Gracias Bellota. –El cual solo fue escuchado por está.

-No… no hay de que pero… suéltame. –Dijo incomoda y livianamente sonrojada tratando de librarse del abraso. Finalmente de tanto forcejear pudo cambiar de posición, Butch aun la tenia abrasada de la cintura y ella tenía las manos sobre su pecho tratando de poder separase de él, estaban cara a cara. –Oye… idiota, deja de verme así.

Se sentía demasiado incomoda en esa posición, Butch también se sentía incomodo, pero no sabe si fue un impulso el haber querido abrasarla como agradecimiento. ¿Qué tenia esa chica que hace unas horas detestaba con su corazón y luego hizo sentirlo por fin alguien especial? No lo sabia, pero si sabia que esos verdes lo estaban hipnotizando.

-¡OYE IMBESIL TE DIJE QUE ME SUELTE…! –Hubiera terminado, pero fue callada de la peor manera para ella… Solo quedo estática al ver al azabache juntar sus labios con los suyos. Imposible, el rey de los idiotas, el imbécil #1, ese analfabeta con el que siempre peleaba por tener la razón… estaba ahí besándola.

En un principio deseo apartarlo y patearlo hasta el fin del cosmos, pero no supo cuando empezó a corresponderle el dicho beso. Así fueron durante unos minutos, luego tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.

Butch estaba anonado, con un empujón ambos se separaron. ¿Por qué rayos beso a su enemiga? Lo único que sabia era que iba a ser asesinado después des eso.

-Vámonos. –Dijo Bellota agarrando el paraguas y guardándolo, ya había escampado, pero las nubes grises aun hacían ver todo oscuro.

-¿Qué? –De repente frunció el seño. ¿No diría nada? ¿Ni un golpe? ¿Ni un insulto? De alguna manera se sentía ofendido. -¡¿Qué pasa con tigo?!

-¿Disculpa? –Dijo molesta para voltearlo a ver.

-¡¿No dirás nada?! ¡¿Ni un golpe?! ¡¿Un insulto?! ¡¿NADA?!

-¡Tu eres el que me beso deberías decir algo no yo! Además… no puedo decir nada… -Dijo lo ultimo bajando la voz.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-¡No es un tema del que me guste hablar! Pero si quieres que te golpee con gusto lo are. –Dijo remangándose el abrigo.

Butch no sabía por que reacciono así, ni tampoco por que cuando ella corrió para atacarlo y lanzarle un puño el agarro su puño y la volvió a besar, esta vez ella si lo empujo y le dio un puño.

-Rayos. –Dijo sonrojada mientras se tocaba los labios, estaba sudando. –El segundo en un día con el mismo idiota.

Un momento… ¿Cómo así que el segundo? Con dificultad se levanto y la miro a los ojos. -¿Segundo?

Ella abrió los ojos al escucharlo y se dispuso a volverlo a atacar con desesperación esta vez. Butch esquivo por poco los ataques y agarró la muñeca de Bellota, ella suspiro derrotada. –Fue mi primer beso imbécil.

Butch proceso la información, tenia ganas de burlarse de ella por eso, pero una parte de él lo obligaba a… -Perdón. –Disculparse. –No lo sabía.

Ella se zafó de su agarre, solo negó con la cabeza y agarró de nuevo el paraguas. -No hay problema. No estoy molesta. Ese beso no estuvo del todo mal, para ser mi primer beso fue… emocionante.

A Butch le sorprendía la sinceridad de Bellota en situaciones incomodas como esa.

-Pero no hablare del tema. Vámonos. –Dijo cortante para luego irse. Butch sacudió su cabeza y la siguió, sinceramente… Bellota Utonio era un misterio, y ese misterio le causaba sensaciones que nunca había sentido; ese sería su primer problema que le interesaba, y el primero que estaba dispuesto a resolver…

* * *

Hola a todos!

Se lo que dirán... quieren matarme por no continuar ^^ jeje... CULPEN AL MUNDO Y LOS EXÁMENES ELLOS SON LOS DE LA CULPA! ¬¬

Oki... este cap va dedicado a Brid-Lopez quien me pidio un ButterXButch aunque aquí la llame Bellota por asuntos de comodidad XD

.

ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO SI TIENEN SUGERENCIAS LAS TOMARE Y LAS ESCRIBIRÉ! después de estudiar ¬¬

Muchas gracias a todos...

**Aaly: **SIIIII TODOS AMAMOS A BRICK COMO UN IDIOTA!

_Brick- OYE! ¬¬_

**ppgxrrblover21- **Nah... ni tan especial... ME SIENTO HONRADA! KYA! LA PRIMERA HISTORIA!? ARIGATOU POR LEERME ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL CAP DE HOY! \(^0^)/

**Brid-Lopez- **Espero que te guste el cap ^^ bueno... si crees que esta incompleto más adelante podría poner una continuación si lo deseas... pero tengo que estudiar... T0T

**dickory5- **SIERTO?! Ser idiota es parte de nosotros ^^ pero los RRB se pasan XD

_RRB- OYE! _

_yo- No se quejen es verdad ¬¬_

**emina02- **POR SUPUESTO! aun no se acaba... y me acabo de dar cuenta que la historia se alarga ^^'... IMAGINACION QUE NO PARAS DEJAME DE DAR IDEAS! ¬¬... ok no XD ._.


	4. Tonto

**"Tonto"**

**~Boomer~**

Así es como me llaman mis hermanos, y sinceramente estoy empezando a creer que tienen razón...

¿Como pude caer tan bajo? De todo... Esto es lo que me vuelve un verdadero imbécil.

•

–_Me distraigo con facilidad._

_–Soy infantil a pesar de tener 16 años._

_–Nunca entiendo nada de lo que me explican._

_–Soy un despistado._

_–Demasiado inocente._

_–Repito lo que los demás dicen._

_–No presto atención._

_–Siempre tropiezo con mis pies (cuando no vuelo)_

_–Me ensucio con todo._

_–Tengo una pésima suerte._

_–Nunca me entiendo ni entiendo a los demás._

_•_

Pero a pesar de todo eso... Lo que me vuelve realmente un tonto es... Ser el amigo de mi enemiga.

Irónico ¿No?

No se como llegue a este punto.

Todo empezó esa noche en la que mis hermanos me obligaron a robar algo para la cena, tenia apenas 8 años, y en la frustración de no poder decirles que no... Me fui al parque más lejano de la ciudad.

Allí me encontré con alguien llorando en los columpios, pensaba ir a molestarle, pero no tenia ánimos para esas cosas en ese momento, suspire y me dispuse a irme a robar la comida obedientemente, pero luego me percate de quien era esa persona que estaba llorando.

La PPG azul, mi contraparte y enemiga... Burbuja.

Prefería llamarla rubia oxigenada en ese entonces, pero como ya dije antes... No estaba de humor para esas cosas. De repente la curiosidad –Como se dice mató al gato –me invadió y me acerque a ella.

-"_¿Por que lloras?"_ —Mal hecho Boomer, muy mal hecho, esa pregunta fue la que empezó todo. —_"¿Estas_ _bien?"_ —Y esa fue la que marcó el inicio.

En ese momento ella levanto la cabeza para mirarme con sus ojos aguados, y dedicarme una sonrisa. Fue por esa sonrisa... Ella tuvo la culpa.

-_"Si. ¿Por que __estaría_ _mal?"_ _—_Sonrisa falsa. No me convencí mucho de esa respuesta, creo que mi rostro lo reflejo muy bien. —_"No soy muy convincente ¿Verdad?"_

No tenia ni la menor idea de lo que significaba convincente, pero de alguna forma automáticamente negué con la cabeza. Ella me lo dijo todo de golpe, lo que le pude entender era que todo se trataba de una pelea entre sus dos hermanas mayores, y que termino huyendo.

Yo también extrañamente me quedé a escucharla, fue la primera vez que socializaba con ella –O con alguien –Sin pelear o discutir.

Me acuerdo también que esa noche recibí criticas de mis hermanos al llegar a casa... A las 3:00 am.

'

Así empezó todo. Siguió cuando empezamos a disminuir la fuerza de nuestros golpes en as peleas a tal punto de fingir las luchas. Después empezamos a hablar en la escuela cuando nuestros hermanos –O cualquier ser vivo –No nos observaban. Luego nos empezamos a ver fuera de la escuela disfrazados. Finalizo siendo grandes amigos en secreto... Y termino con migo enamorado de ella.

¡Idiota! ¡Eso es lo que soy! ¿Como puedo pasar todo esto? ¿Como se me ocurrió? ¿Por que no termine con esto la primer vez que tomo mi mano? Y lo más importante... ¿Por que no me arrepiento de nada?

-Boomer. —Me llamó sacándome de mis pensamientos. —¿Estas bien? Has estado haciendo caras graciosas y tu helado se esta derritiendo.

-¿Eh? —Dije yo torpemente. —Lo siento, estaba pensando en varias cosas... Y me duele la cabeza.

_Porque nunca la usas, al usarla te da dolor ya que eres un tonto sin remedio..._

-Tranquilo Boomer, puede que sea el frió... He escuchado que te puede doler la cabeza al comer cosas frías. —Dijo con su típica sonrisa tan amable como siempre.

E ahí a la única persona que no me cree un tonto, siempre dándome explicaciones del por que no debo sentirme mal por cosas tan absurdas... Sin ella... No se que seria de mi.

-Escuche que hay una feria cerca de aquí... ¿Quieres ir? —Me pregunto esperando un si como respuesta.

La mire fijamente a sus ojos, castaños ya que usaba lentes que disfrazaban su bello color azul, y tenia una peluca pelirroja.

Yo por el contrario tenia cabello azabache y ojos dorados... Eramos irreconocibles.

Ella se quedo mirándome con unos ojos de "por favor di que sí" y ¿Que podía decir yo? —Claro... Hace mucho que no vamos a la feria.

Ella dio un grito de alegría, y empezó a hablar de lo bien que la pasaríamos, los juegos que visitaríamos, los regalos que quería, etc... El día termino y nos tuvimos que despedir.

-Hasta mañana Boomer. —Me dijo sonriente. —Nos vemos aquí, a medio día.

-No si antes creamos una pelea. —Que tonto... ¡No tenia por que decir eso!

-Jaja! —Rió ella sorprendiéndome. —¡Tienes razón! Que descuidada... En ese caso ¿Por que no nos vemos una hora después de la pelea aquí?

Por mi culpa se llama descuidada. —Claro... Y gracias.

Ella me miro extrañada. —¿Por que?

Yo reí sin ganas y le dí una sonrisa. —Olvídalo... Descansa.

-Igualmente Boomy. —Y luego se fue, caminando obviamente ya que si volaba se delataba.

Yo me dirigí a un centro comercial, pedí el baño y me cambie allí, con mi visión de rayo láser quemé el disfraz y me fui volando por la ventana. Robe la cena, comí y me fui a casa... Ya todo se me hacia demasiado monótono todos los días, lo único que cambiaba era mis salidas con Burbuja, ella buscaba siempre una forma de entretenernos de varias maneras y yo solo iba...

_No sabes que pensar para divertirte, esa es la razón que ella escoja tonto._

En fin... Llegue a casa en mitad del bosque, le robamos su cabaña a peludito ya que no queríamos vivir con ninguno de nuestros dos inútiles "padres". Una vez allí fui sorprendido por un fuerte puño en mi cara, el cual me estrelló contra varios árboles partiendolos a la mitad y terminando en un gran cráter en el suelo.

-¿Que paso ahora? —Pregunte yo escupiendo tierra que había tragado, ya era costumbre ese tipo de recibimientos, pero uno que me estrellara contra varios árboles no.

-¿Que que paso? —Pregunto mi agresor, más conocido como Butch. —¡Eres un traidor eso pasa!

-¿A que te refieres? —Pregunte yo inocente, desearía que no fuera así, poder entender esa indirecta mandada...

_Esa es una directa, grandísimo tonto._

-"Igualmente Boomy" —Me dijo con voz aguda... No, no puede ser.

_Denle un premio por estrenar cerebro al tonto._

-¿Ahora me llamas Boomy? —Pregunte tratando de sonar extrañado. ¿Como? ¿Como se entero?

-No te hagas el tonto Boomer... Lo eres, pero eres TAN tonto que ni siquiera puedes fingir serlo cuando lo deseas. —Me dijo con voz macabra acercándose a mi, me agarró del cuello con fuerza descomunal, evitando que pudiera respirar bien.

-Suéltame... N-no se de q-ue hablas. —Dije tratando de convencerlo.

-Ya no puedes engañarnos. —Dijo otra fría voz saliendo tras Butch. —Nunca has sabido mentir.

-Brick... —Dije yo con poco aire. Brick solo miro a Butch y este me soltó, haciendo que cayera en el sucio suelo del bosque.

-¿Hace cuanto la ves? —Me pregunto, se veía serio... De esta no saldría, Brick tenia como un radar identificador de mentiras.

-Unas semanas. —Le dije yo, una patada en la quijada me mando a volar otros diez metros.

-Mientes. —Dijo Brick.

-Un año. —Persistí. Ahora un puño de Butch me mandó a volar.

-Mientes. —Repitió Brick.

Suspire, no es que me dolieran tanto los golpes, pero aun así dolian... Vi a mis hermanos, era de noche y sus siluetas me causaban terror. Mis hermanos en este momento son mi peor pesadilla. —Tres años.

Como era de esperarse me dio una patada en el estomago.

-Mientes.

¿Por que? ¿Por que ese tono tan frío con migo? ¿A caso no soy su hermano? Se que los traicione pero... Aun así somos hermanos... ¿O no? Sea como sea, no puedo seguir en esto. —O- ocho años.

Butch se estaba preparando para volver a golpearme, no cerré los ojos... afrontaría ese golpe esta vez.

—Alto. —Le ordeno Brick, Butch le miró desconcertado. —Dice la verdad.

Lo sabia... Brick conocería si decía la verdad o no. Suspire, aliviado por un segundo, pero luego tensé mi cuerpo, ya que sabia que la patada que Butch me daría en el estomago me dejaría sin aire... y así fue.

—¿¡Ocho años!? —Me gritó colérico. —¡¿Ocho malditos años con esa súperboba?! ¡Eres un traidor Boomer eres un maldito traidor! ¡No mereces ser del equipo!

Abrí los ojos al escuchar eso... levanté mi rostro que tenia varios rasguños que se estaban sanando con rapidez. ¿Acaso oí bien? o era solo una ilusión que me hicieron creer mis oídos.

_A estas alturas no es de sorprender que no entiendas unas simples palabras tonto, no fue una indirecta... estas fuera. _

Fuera...

_Si, fuera._

_—_A... ¿A que se refieren? —Pregunte deseando que no halla sido cierto.

—Que a menos que dejes de ver a la super Boba a no ser que sea para golpearla... puedes largarte. —Me respondió Butch con rudeza.

Mientras que Brick solo me observaba, no se si quería disfrutar mi miseria, pero sentí como me devoraba con los ojos. Como si fuera algo extraño, nuevo... no se como explicarlo... como si fuera... un fenómeno.

_Si, un fenómeno muy idiota. _

—Boomer. —Termino hablando Brick con severidad. —Dejaras de verla, desde ahora te encargaras de la verde, es todo. Es una orden. —Esas fueron sus únicas palabras... ¿Así de fácil? ¿Me pondría a pelear con Bellota y ya? No la podría ver... ni siquiera en las peleas, fue una orden... una orden... debo obedecer...

_Ellos son lo único que tienes, si los pierdes entonces podrías perderte como el tonto que eres... _

Cállate...

_No sobrevivías..._

Si lo haría.

_Te comerían los lobos..._

No hay lobos en Saltadilla.

_Te robarían todo lo que tienes, tan solo con verte..._

Basta, no soy tan tonto.

_No sabrías que hacer... _

Para...

_Morirías de hambre..._

No es cierto...

_No sabrías robar..._

¡PARA!

_Porque eres un..._

¡Cállate!

—**Tonto.** —Dijo Butch con sorna... ya no aguanto más.

—¡NO! —Termine gritando. —¡YA BASTA CÁLLATE! ¡NO SIGAS! —Fue lo que exclame mientras agarraba mi cabeza tratando de sacar esa voz de allí, la que me recordaba a cada rato que era, que me bajaba el autoestima... ¿Que sabe esa voz de mi?

_Todo... se que eres un imbécil ya que... yo soy **tú**._

—¡NO, NO ES CIERTO! ¡NO NOS PARECEMOS EN NADA!

—¿Que te pasa ahora? —Pregunto Butch con una ceja enarcada viéndome como un adefesio, Brick paro de caminar y me volteó a ver por el rabillo del ojo.

_Inútil... eso eres..._

Puede que... si tenga...

**.**

**Flash Back**

—"Soy un tonto"

—"No lo eres" —Me contradijo ella. —"Solo eres un llorón"

—"No soy un... ¡waaaaaa!" —Terminó llorando libremente sin importarle que ella estuviera ahí. Ella se conmovió con esa imagen, le tocó el hombro mostrandole confianza, el la miró, ella también estaba llorando. —"¡Tu eres la llorona! ¡waaaaa!"

—"Ambos lo somos" —Dijo ella uniéndose al libre llanto. —"No... eres un tonto..."

**Fin Flash Back **

.

No soy un tonto...

_Si lo eres..._

Ella lo dijo, me lo dice y siempre me lo dirá... no soy un tonto... y como no lo soy, se perfectamente que no debo perderle...

_Tonto... _

No lo soy.

—No lo soy... —Dije en un susurro. —¡No soy un tonto, un idiota o un imbécil! ¡Y no pienso alejarme de Burbuja! ¡¿Me entiendes?! ¡No lo haré!

—No fue un favor... —Dijo Brick volteándose a verme, pero su mirada fría tenia algo nuevo... un brillo... especial... —Es una orden.

—No soy un tonto. —Repetí. —Se que si la dejo ir... terminare de una mala manera. ¡Dejaría que una parte importante de mi se fuera!

—¿Prefieres a la llorona que a nosotros? —Me cuestiono Butch.

—No... —Dije firme. —Nunca preferiría a Burbuja que a mis propios hermanos, pero tampoco preferiría a mis hermanos sobre Burbuja porque ambos... son importantes para mi, no puedo eligir entre ambos... pero de algo si estoy seguro, no dejare de ver a Burbuja.

—En ese caso... —Dijo Brick sonriendo, pero no de forma macabra, sino... ¿orgulloso? —Puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida.

—¿Estoy... fuera? —Pregunte con un poco de temor. ¿Como no si ellos son mis hermanos?

—No. —Me respondió secamente Brick para luego alejarse sonriendo.

Voltee a ver a Butch, el observó todo con una mirada fuerte y algo dolida. ¿Le habré lastimado con mi decisión?. Esta de espadas mio observando también como Brick se iba, vi como apretaba los puños y apretaba la quijada, luego me volteó a ver y me proporciono un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

—¡Más te vale que sepas lo que haces! ¡¿De acuerdo?! —Me grito mientras me miraba a los ojos, pero no me veía con odio, sino... como... no sabría como explicarlo, pero es la mirada más cálida que me ha dirigido. —¡No me vengas aquí llorando después sobre que te rechazo o algo así porque te juro que te golpeo y a ella la mato!

Solo asentí, este levanto su puño como si fuera un maso con el cual me golpearía en cualquier segundo, así que cerré los ojos esperando el impacto, el cual nunca llegó. Abrí los ojos al sentir una caricia en mi cabeza, mi hermano estaba revolviendo mi cabello de forma afectuosa... _Afecto... _es... la primera vez que nos mostramos algo así entre nosotros, pude sentir como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, después voltee a ver a Butch.

—No eres un tonto después de todo. —Me dijo para luego levantarse e irse como lo hizo Brick.

Yo en cambio me quedé ahí arrodillado en el barro llorando, pero estas lagrimas no son como las otras, no, no son esas lagrimas que Burbuja luego llegaba a secar por culpa de una pelea. Sino, que estas lagrimas... son... de alegría, tales y como las que derramé la primera vez que Burbuja celebró mi cumpleaños.

_"No eres un tonto"_

Me dice siempre Burbuja, Butch me lo acaba de decir y Brick me lo demostró. Parece que ya puedo descansar tranquilamente.

Me levanté hipando un poco, y con la manga de mi abrigo enlodado me sequé mis lagrimas, no podía estar más sucio que ahora. Aparte unos cabellos de mi cara y me dispuse a irme directo a las afueras de la ciudad de Saltadilla en los suburbios. _**Probablemente**_ cuando llegue a _esa _casa, Bombón se pondría a la defensiva, pero aun así me reprocharía de la suciedad de mis ropas; Bellota me atacaría maldiciéndome a mi y a Butch mientras me cuestiona sobre _"¿Que hago en su casa hecho una porquería?" _y Burbuja las detendría a las dos, yo me libraría del agarre de Bellota, correría junto a ella y la besaría, dejando estupefactas a sus hermanas, me disculparía con ella por ensuciarla sabiendo que estaría lleno de lodo diciendo _"Perdón, soy un tonto" _Y ella me corregiría diciendo _"**No eres un tonto, **igual, ya me iba a ir a bañar."__  
_

Si, _**probablemente.**_

* * *

¡PERDÓN POR TARDAR! Tenia visita de unos familiares, así que no podía usar el Internet, tratare de actualizar "la magia de la mañana" lo más pronto posible. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

¿Reviews?


End file.
